B-Side
B-Side is not just a place. It's an idea. But then again, it's much more than an idea. It's a place. Just as every shadow becomes visible in light, an idea becomes self-aware in space. And it is this ideological spatial reality in which the interwoven network commonly known as B-Side was cast. Welcome to B-Side! A safe beacon of hope shining down as a model for the outside world. Never before has a single Side been of such great importance to the survival of humanity. Is humanity in trouble, you ask? No. Of course not. Thanks to B-Side. Then again, it's an idea -- an idea that with hard work and determination, people can win Not Pr0n, build a massive world in Minecraft, or accomplish what they say they'll do. Like a paper football league. The bottom line is that our community can have fun and build substance without abusing substances. Feel free to make articles on what you believe defines B-Side! B-Side Phenomena *Nick beating the regular-season title holder Jack for the Geneseo PFL crown *Quinn winning the HvH tournament *B-Side producing the film The Community *Building a new world in Minecraft *David and Kurt being in the negative levels of NotPr0n *Andrew to the Cuse: "COME ON" *Bobby* *-*Victim *Brandon and Ian's awesome room, beta fish, and musical taste *Breezeway seriously needs to be vacuumed *Community circles *David: "What the fuck, John?!" *Day 1 of College: Skype installations skyrocket *Day 1 of College: college is so much better than high school, OMG *Free Gian Movement *Friday Surprise in Stall #1 *Geneseo Hockey: A Team You Can Believe In *Group dinners at Letch *Guoqi and Zee's intramural basketball team *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, Part 1 is released *HvZ causing many B-Siders to stock up in Wegman's food items *Ernie, you locked Bert out of the apartment when he lost his key! ERNIE: Isaiah Tolbert! *Isaiah knows how to post up/get business done *Jared's awesome Midnight Breakfast *John disappearing from upstairs Letch *John only expressing himself by playing guitar *John pulling all the weight for Snews. Show still getting canceled for the week. *John watching 121 episodes of ''Lost in only 15 DAYS *Justin and Lenny: singing duets in the shower *Justin asking to borrow John's guitar *Justin asking John to do time-consuming video editing -- at midnight *Justin leaving Letch to rap at RJ -- ohhh *Kerry: a nice Christian girl :) *Kurt shredding on guitar to Metallica and Power Rangers *Kurt the Viking: Awake 24-7 *Kurt: "I'm the best; you can't deny it. Bitches make me signs and everything!" *Katy knowing how to wench *Lenny = Boss *Lenny: #1 in passion per square muscle *''Lost'' Crew: should be called The Other Others *Make Someone Feel Uncomfortable Day *Marty: who needs anti-depressants? *Marty's Corner on the whiteboard *Marty's new roommate Nick, and new honorary B-Sider Tim *Miami Heat's the team to beat... sort of *Mike's consistently commenting on the quality of a commercial *Mike hugging people against their will *Mike reacting with heated frustration and often swearing. Mike then telling John to relax. *Movies from KINO: Inception, Kick-Ass, It's Kind of a Funny Story, Constant Gardener, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 *Nathan and Zee: owners of the Tidiest Room Award *Nathan losing hide-and-seek with Fitzy *Nathan trying to show his "girlfriend" the love at the Freshman-Transfer show; Rob causing laughter with a funny song; Phil amazing with rope trick. *Noah consistently winning Smash *Not having a good marker for the whiteboard *Paul and last year's B-Side: the reason I don't feel cool *Power Outage: power goes out, we socialize and read; power returns, we are once again staring at a white screen. We blame the entire ordeal on Rob. *RA Nate: Good clean-cut kid *Rarely seeing Yale or Alex (combined they are "Yalex") *Registration suspense... wait, Andrew's a junior? *Rob Kahrs gets elected hall council president with the help of John as his campaign manager *Rob: "The power outage is not my Hurricane Katrina" (attributed to Rob, actually said by John) *Rob, Sarah Kohler, Phil Romano, Sam White, and company bring the laughs in their awesome three-hour improv show! *Rob gets the Livingston B-Side RA position *Rob and Kurt's room: Faux grocery shelf --> "Thank you, come again" *"So, I see you're in the bathroom. VOTE FOR DORR-HANNS" *Starbucks opening. Coffee becomes popular for first time that I know of :P *Super Bowl XLV: people root for whomever they want, Packers beat the Steelers *Taco Bell: so bad, but so good *The B-Side broomball team The Blizzerkers... and how they suck (0-2-1) *The pep band broomball team... and how they are actually pretty good *The B-Side girls watching Glee *The Date Gone Wrong leading to the Night of the B-Side History Lesson *The honorary B-Siders, especially Fitzy, Mike, Tim, Jack, Bobby, Kristen, Katy, and Captain Falcon *The physics major department is well represented here *The water fountain not working and not getting fixed *The whiteboard of JUSTICE!!! ... and human interest. *The Zombie Blockade of 2010? Yeah, that was right outside of JONES B-SIDE *Thinking Dom was our RA due to his proximity to B-Side *Thursday Night Crew vs. Friday Classes Crew *Tim: the last redhead with a soul *Upstaters: the pizza's okay. Downstaters: WHY IS THIS PIZZA SO EFFING BAD?!! *Wondering what happened to GUS *Zee bringing the hip-hop group to the Knight Spot *''Marty Beach for President 2012'' Righteous Quotes by John There is a reason our eyes look in the direction we walk. We look toward where we are going, not where we have been. We have the choice to look back, but our default has always been to look forward. If you look up and forward, well, things are looking up for you, kid. 6 You shouldn't marry someone for their money; you should marry them because they're hot. Don't be so darn shallow. 7 Someone asked me how to write lyrics. All I can say is to write the truth. Don't lie to yourself. Lyrics are meant to be understood and to evoke a feeling in the listener. The truth does just that. The style, the flow, and the rest of the lyrics -- they come later. But truth is paramount. 3 Many nice guys wonder why girls prefer assholes. It's not that they prefer assholes. A lot of girls want to feel unique. An asshole treats everyone like dirt, but the fact that he likes a girl makes that girl feel like she's different. Guys, you don't have to be a douche. But don't be a phony or a copycat of everyone else. That gets incredibly boring. Be courageous and unique, say what you would do and do what you would say, and you will get a unique girl. Girls are crazy after all; you just gotta find the one who's crazy for you. 10 Why do we love? Why do we feel pain, not the kind from touch? Are we more than just chemicals? Does the mystery of life lead to a life of mystery? We do not want the pain and yet we want to be human. 4 Don't cave into reality. Make reality cave into you. 5 Don't let others take advantage of you. Take advantage of yourself. 2 Don't just be in love, be love. 6 Be the drama you want to see in the world. 10 American voters are like women: they say they want a nice guy who does the right thing but then they end up with a complete douchebag who only cares about himself. 6 Skanks get dressed to get undressed. I dress to impress. 9 Legalize gay marijuana. #yeswecannabis 8 Yeah, red means stop. But green means go fuck yourself! 2 Difficulty does not imply impossibility. 3 Reflect not on the pain of loss but rather on the good times you have gained from those you loved. They have loved you, and they will continue to love you. You will find peace in your heart as you know they are in a place of peace and that they will always be in your heart. Listen to what they have said to you and done for you, live by their wise words, and they will live with you forever. 2 I have no one to betray but myself. That's pretty awesome. 2